danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Never Say Never
Never Say Never is the opening song used in the anime adaptation of Dangan Ronpa. The song is composed & arranged by Masafumi Takada, the lyrics are by Kazutaka Kodaka, Emi Nishida, Marchitect, JasMace, Tribeca and performed by TKDz2b. It will be featured in the Original Soundtrack from the anime. Lyrics |-|=Lyrics Danganronpa Reality slips far away, Fiction comes alive, we start to play, Hope is no more, behind a closed door As we drift away from where we were before. Hope and hopelessness become one It's all meaningless, we've already begun Yup, we are all one and the same Never opposites, we play the same game. So I listen to the world, know right from wrong Stay focused so I can stay strong If you ever wonder why I'm trapped inside It's probably just because I told a pack of lies. Maybe it's a dream, maybe it was pride Maybe for myself, I often wonder why? Until our very last breath We're running after life, trying to beat death. We walk a thin line between hope and despair Running from the truth but it's already here Told so many lies I don't know if they can find me Only one life to live so choose wisely. Heads or Tails? Do you even know what side you're on? Does it really matter if it's on the same coin? If you want to achieve you gotta believe It's time right now there's the door here's the key. Just got to chase the pain away. Let it fade away There's a ray of hope beyond despair Move on, look for the truth in this world. (Only one life to live so choose wisely.) Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it. Never say never, Never say never, Never say never, Don't be hopeless, stay focused, Got to grind every time so they open, Got to climb real high where the rope is, It is written in the sky see the opus, And you know this Please don't lose hope, Try to progress keep your eye on the scope, For yourself or do it for your folks, Dedication, comes through the oath Danganronpa From this day forth, stay on course, No despair, got to have a heart Take no loss, every step costs. Everybody wants to see if you fall off, Keep your eye on the prize, Been through the worst even cried on the side, No lie never know what you'll find, Got to believe, let's keep hope alive! de leur c'est le désespoir de notre. Il est naturel de les sacrifier. Nous souhaite profond, sont tous les mêmes. Ne perdre pas espoir, garder toujours l'esprit: Don't throw yourself away Wipe all tears away Even if the future seems uncertain, Survive, find true happiness in this world, (Dedication, got to swear the oath) So have a strong intention And change direction, 'Cause the sky is the limit, Just do it, go for it, Never,(For yourself or do it for your folks) Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it, Never (Got to believe, let's keep hope alive!) |-|Video= Category:Music Category:Videos